


Essaying to Cope

by infiniteviking



Series: Drabbulous [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The book is out. The backlash is tremendous, and certain dark, brooding characters find it hard to keep up. Drabble, post HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essaying to Cope

_Abysmal_ , wrote Snape.

He flipped to the next parchment.

_Turgid._

_Badly parsed._

_Thesis unsubstantiated. What language is this?_

_Absurd to the point of pure idiocy._

_PUNCTUATE!!!_

"Amusing yourself, Severus?"

"Minerva." He didn't look up. "Finished already?"

"You needn't rub it in." She cast a jaundiced eye around his parchment-papered office. "Not that I find myself envying your workload."

"While Albus has become completely untouchable -- _and_ he gets out of doing all _this_.... he planned it this way, I'm certain....."

She sniffed. "I hope you're enjoying your newfound fame."

"No," growled Snape. "Now get out. I have fanfiction to grade."


End file.
